Ever After
by Sourdirewolf
Summary: "Lo entiendo, está bien." Se atrevió a sonreír a pesar del dolor.


"No lo puedo creer, no puedo superarlo" La chica decía en voz alta una y otra vez, un pincel en su mano y la otra sobre el lienzo frente a ella. "Creí que Eugene era diferente…" Su nombre fue un susurro, un secreto que ambos solo sabían.

"Rapunzel, no quiero decir _te lo dije_ pero," La castaña se detuvo por unos momentos, pensando en las palabras correctas. "Rapunzel no será el ultimo chico que conozcas. Vamos."

La ojiverde suspiró y se hundió entre hombros. "No quiero pensar en eso."

Cassandra alzó una ceja, una sonrisa ahora en su rostro. "Oh," Se puso de pie ahora dirigiéndose hacia la espalda de su amiga. "Bueno, que bueno que lo mencionas, muy… Bueno…" Tomándola de los hombros la giró para ver su expresión.

Rapunzel conocía ese tono de voz, Cassandra planeaba algo. "¿Sí?"

"Oye vamos a salir un rato, eso te animara."

"Hm, no lo sé ¿A dónde?"

"¿Al parque? Podríamos ir a caminar por ahí, o ir al centro comercial, algún museo…"

La rubia daba unos pequeños saltos de emoción. "Me gusta la idea, solo dame unos minutos quiero guardar todo esto ¿Podrías jugar con Pascal mientras?"

"Claro." La castaña caminó hasta la jaula del camaleón, este la miraba desde el fondo de su jaula. "Ven aquí Pascal." Cautelosa al abrir la jaula, extendió su mano.

El camaleón se incorporó en su mano rápidamente, sostenido entre los dedos de la chica esta colocó sus manos sobre su regazo, admirando los colores vibrantes de la mascota, a lo lejos podía escuchar a Rapunzel en el baño limpiando sus brochas y demás útiles artísticos.

"¡En un momento termino!"

Antes de poder contestar, el teléfono celular de la rubia vibro sobre la mesa. Cassandra alzó una ceja curiosa. "Rapz, tienes un mensaje."

"¡Oh! ¿Podrías revisarlo? Está bien."

"Sí, claro." La castaña tomando el móvil y desbloqueándolo revisó el mensaje, era de Lance. Cassandra tomó saliva ahora nerviosa, sabía que el chico era mejor amigo de Flynn, así que esto era malo, soltando un suspiro que no sabía cuándo había empezado a contener la respiración leyó el mensaje.

"¡ _Rapunzel_! _Tienes que ver a Eugene, es grave_."

Oh no, no no no.

Con el ceño fruncido Cassandra estaba tentada a borrar el mensaje, Rapunzel apenas empezaba a querer superar esta situación… ¿Talvez podría borrar el mensaje? ¿Le estaría haciendo un favor? La chica se mordió el labio indecisa, su dedo sobre el botón de suprimir mensaje…

"Cassandra, ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién es?"

La castaña dio un salto de susto, alarmando a Pascal quien también saltó sobre su regazo.

"¿Bueno?" Rapunzel no obtuvo respuestas y tomó su teléfono celular de las manos de su amiga. " _Oh_."

 **. . .**

"¿Dónde está?"

"Acaba de despertar." Lance señaló la puerta al final del pasillo.

Sin tiempo de saludar o de explicaciones Rapunzel solo asintió rápido con la cabeza. "Gracias." Y corrió hacia la puerta.

"Eugene." La chica caminó hasta la camilla, en donde se encontraba el castaño.

Este la veía con curiosidad, parpadeando un par de veces.

"Estas bien, estas bien, no pasa nada…" Sin dudarlo tomó su mano entre las suyas dándole un poco de calor. "Lo siento…"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Hans, pero todo está bien, lo atraparon…"

" _Oh_ …" El castaño pasaba su mano sobre su frente vendada. "Ah… Enfermera."

Rapunzel retrocedió ante sus palabras y miró a sus espaldas, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar a nadie.

"Eugene, aquí no hay nadie…"

"Enfermera, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" El castaño sonreía, alzando ambas cejas coqueteando.

Rapunzel sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. "Rapunzel."

" _Rapunzel_." Su nombre sonaba bien en sus labios. "¿Tienes novio?"

Wow, Eugene no recordaba nada, ¿podría ser por el golpe en su cabeza? No… Talvez los analgésicos. La rubia sintió un nudo en su garganta, no podía lidiar con _esto_ ahora.

"No…" Dijo simplemente la chica, casi como un susurro.

"Oh… Bueno, ¿estas interesada en alguien?"

"Sí." La chica lo miró a los ojos, como los extrañaba, quería decirle muchas cosas a Eugene, cosas que podían esperar…

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Y qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo? Yo me moriría porque salieras conmigo." LA sonrisa sin desvanecerse de su rostro.

La chica alzo una ceja, una sonrisa en sus labios. "Oh, ¿Sí?"

Volviéndola a tomar de la mano el corazón de Rapunzel latía como loco, su confianza desplomándose en segundos.

"Sí— Hey ¿Qué pasa?"

No había sentido la lagrima abandonar sus ojos. "Oh, no es nada." Rapunzel rápidamente se levantó. "Debo irme."

"Rapunzel." Eugene llamó pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Vámonos." La rubia tomó de la mano a Cassandra, saliendo de la sala de espera.

 **. . .**

"Pascal, no puedo creer esto ¿Por qué me atreví a ir?" La chica abrazando sus piernas, suspiró y se encogió entre hombros.

Antes de continuar la chica se vio interrumpida por un golpe en la pared, esta se giró rápidamente y asomándose por su ventana, en la oscuridad vio la silueta de un hombre, Rapunzel contuvo el aliento asustado y antes de llamar a sus padres escucho la voz…

"Rapunzel, soy yo. Eugene."

Su corazón se detuvo junto con su respiración. Eugene. La chica no reacciono más que para ver como el castaño subía hasta su ventana con la ayuda de un árbol que estaba cerca de la casa. Mordiéndose el labio inferior la chica abrió la ventana. " _Sh_ , mis padres están dormidos." Susurró.

"Rapunzel, _lo siento_."

Eugene la envolvió en sus brazos sin vacilar, acariciando su larga cabellera dorada. Rapunzel no dijo nada, temiendo que se soltaría a llorar si lo intentaba se limitó a esconder su cara en el pecho del castaño, aunque unas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras deslizándose por sus mejillas. Estuvieron así, abrazados uno del otro por un buen rato hasta que finalmente Eugene se aclaró la garganta y alejó a la chica para ver su expresión, no lo dudaría si este fuera de disgusto.

"Hey," Viendo finalmente sus lágrimas, alzó su mano para limpiárselas.

"Euge _ne_." Su voz se cortó al último y volvió a abrazarlo, hundiendo su cara en vergüenza. "¿Por qué? Creí que éramos felices, creí que estabas feliz…"

El ojimiel abrió los ojos de golpe. "Rapunzel." Llamó serio. "Esto no es para nada tu culpa, es toda mía… Quiero explicarlo…"

"Entonces hazlo." La chica lo miro con esperanza, una mirada que le daba ánimos de seguir, ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama de la chica, manos entrelazadas.

"Antes de todo… La última vez que vine, tus padres… Ellos me advirtieron de estar contigo, sabes lo que opinaban de nosotros, hasta yo… Rapunzel… Mi historia no ha sido la mejor, tenía miedo de no ser perfecto para ti… Y tus padres también… Me llenaron la cabeza de esas ideas, pero no lo tomes personal, no les tengo rabia ni rencor." Soltó un suspiro. "Sé que es bien merecido, pero quiero demostrarles lo contrario, Rapunzel…" Se giró a ver a la chica, con ojos vidriosos.

Rapunzel finalmente asintió con la cabeza lentamente, pensando en las palabras del castaño. "Lo entiendo, está bien." Se atrevió a sonreír a pesar del dolor.

"Vuelve conmigo."

"¡Eugene!" La chica se cubrió rápidamente la boca con ambas manos. "Claro que sí." Lo envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte, haciéndolos caer a la cama.

El castaño sonreía contra el cabello de la chica, dándole ahora unos besos en su frente, sus mejillas… Como la había extrañado.

"Esta vez… Para siempre."

"Para siempre."


End file.
